


The Way College Reinvented my Universe

by TheCoffeeIsOut



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoffeeIsOut/pseuds/TheCoffeeIsOut
Summary: "College is like looking both ways before crossing a street and then getting hit by an airplane."Second year has been pretty average so far. Majoring in Philosophy was something you've always dreamed of and here you are. Other than the minor mishaps here and there, things have been pretty average - considering it is college we're talking about.But sometimes, when you least expect it, something (perhaps someone) new comes along and throws you completely out of orbit - into a whole new galaxy of possibilities. I guess that's for me to know and you to find out.Your typical college AU. All OG characters from the series mentioned are their human alternatives.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Reader
Kudos: 18





	1. 1 - A quick introduction to you

**Author's Note:**

> In general, if the text is speaking with pronouns such as "I" or "me", you can naturally assume it's your POV - unless stated otherwise. I'll probably specify anyway just to be safe though. Enjoy :-)

I guess I should start this off my saying that I am not, nor will I ever be, the “CEO” of confidence and just being sociable in general. Although, I think I’m really good at faking it because, for whatever reason, I seem to have quite a lot of friends. I mean, I’m not popular in the traditional sense, I just happen to know many people on a personal level. 

But for whatever reason, I seem to attract the people that don’t matter. And that may seem cold and insensitive, but hear me out.

When I say, “the people that don’t matter”, I’m not talking about my friends that I whole-heartedly care about and genuinely enjoy spending time with. I’m talking about my crushes/people I’m extremely infatuated with.

I will admit though, whilst I’m not super confident or outgoing, college has definitely given me a confidence boost - even if it was in the most minimal sense. So certain people who I would take a liking to wouldn’t be the hardest to get something going with because I finally have a very bare minimum understanding of what it means to be “smooth” and, dare I say it...“flirty”. 

But oh my god, the guys at my college...are painfully oblivious to “sending signals”. And it sucks because it seems that the “lore” of my college necessitates that “the more good looking and attractive they are, the more oblivious they are when flirting.” Which might seem like the complete opposite everywhere else, but you’d be surprised. I guess I like that though because “good looking and oblivious” is a way better duo than “good looking and egotistical”.

It might seem like I went on a tangent there but this is all going to make sense, just hang in there. 

Anyway, I’m 19 and I attend West Valley College of Denver. I dorm there with my best friend Toby. She is slightly more outgoing and way more charismatic than I am and sometimes really pushes me to my limits, but I appreciate her none-the-less. My life would be way more boring if it wasn’t for her - even if half the problems I get involved with are because she pushed me to doing something I knew was a bad idea; but they mostly end up with positive outcomes in the end so I’m never too hard on her. 

Summer break just ended and college starts back up in just a few days. This might sound absolutely appalling to many of my fellow college attendants but I’m glad to go back. One whole holiday with my family is one holiday too long- I’ll get into that eventually. Plus I get to see Toby again because she doesn't live in Denver - but in Oregon. 

As for going back to classes...I’m actually excited for that too; not for the content, oh no. I’m only tempted to go back because of a certain someone who is in my philosophy class.

Remember all the rambling I did earlier about how oblivious boys at my college can be? Now it’s going to all make sense.   
See, there’s this boy who sits two rows in front of me, slightly diagonally so I have a good view of him every lecture. His name is Steven and he just transferred here from a quaint little town known as Beach City. Apparently he was home-schooled up until moving here, but I haven’t spoken to him personally to confirm that. And can I just say...whatever they feed you at homeschooling cafeterias, WHERE CAN I GET SOME OF THAT BECAUSE OH MY GOD STEVEN IS SMOKING HOT YET CUTE AT THE SAME TIME.

Yeah, and due to the “lore” of my college if Steven is smoking hot it also means he is smokingly oblivious. And I mean that. Girls seem to be piling on top of him and even some guys and he seems...completely uninterested! But not as in he believes he is above everyone and doesn’t care about his peers, in fact the complete opposite is the truth, but he doesn’t seem to flirt back or anything. He is apparently nice to everyone so you’ll never know if he is flirting or if he’s just being his nice, generous and compassionate-self.

Again, I haven’t spoken to him personally so I don’t know whether he is single or not, so this crush could be crushed (see what I did there) real quick. If anything, I honestly would probably be fine just being friends. 

Some people are suspecting he is...of the LGBT+ spectrum due to his choice of clothing from time to time. I will admit, he can dress innately feminine at times, but he still rocks the flip out of it. I mean, if he is gay then there definitely is no chance…but it could be like a “gay best friend” type of thing?

I’m rambling again, I apologize. But remember when I mentioned that despite not feeling like a confident and sociable person, I still have quite a few friends and seem to flow with any conversation except for “with the people who matter”? Yeah, I haven’t spoken to Steven and I really am too shy to. Toby has been trying to hype me up about talking to him ever since she witnessed me stare daydreaming-ly at him for a solid 10 minutes and I just can’t, for the life of me, get myself to do it. 

Plus, Steven has racked up an insane amount of friends for the amount of time he has been here. I guess everyone else seems to think highly of him as well. Except, Steven is as humble as it gets. He seems to spend quite a bit of time to himself and the odd few college parties Toby does convince me to go to, he’s never there. There’s certainly no doubt about it that he is invited to those things, but it boggles me how he can be so reserved considering his popularity. 

To put it simply, Steven is out of my league. I’ve never thought highly of myself, but I can’t help but think that even the best version of me wouldn’t be enough. I know, I’m overthinking this way too much considering I haven’t said a word to him, but still. Even if the odds are close to none...doesn’t that technically mean that there is a chance?

Okay and I’m done fantasizing about something that is never going to happen. Then again, with college...who knows? I guess we’ll have to see in a few days. (Oh golly that was so cliche)


	2. 2 - The Art Of Bad Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby, your best friend who can be a real pain sometimes, has a surprise for you. That's all I'm going to say.
> 
> This chapter is written in your POV
> 
> (Y/N: Your Name)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swearing warning!

College has been going on for about a week so far since we went back. The work has already started picking up. Usually I cruise fairly well through organizing my work and getting through it, but for some reason I can’t seem to get my act together. I spoke to Toby about it a few times and she just recommended I get relentlessly wasted and avoid my work all together. Which, in hindsight sounds like a terrible idea. I think she was insinuating that I need a break, but Toby can do anything but sugarcoat.

For this entire time I’ve been trying to figure out the source of my disorganization. Why I suddenly had a hard time paying attention during various lectures - my notebooks as blank as my mind ever since we returned to college. 

There are moments in my life where I’m flabbergasted at how not self-aware I can be at times. You know that saying that’s like “Sometimes the answer is staring you right in the face”? Well, I can confidently say that it actually has substance to it, as in, the answer was staring me right in the face - well, “right in the face” as in a row and 2 seats diagonally to me. 

Steven is going to be the death of my future. If I can’t get my crap together and balance my crushes with my college work, who knows what that means for my future? I know I’m probably overthinking, but if I don’t do something now it could escalate.

“(Y/N)? (Y/N)! Hello? Anybody in there?” Toby cooed while repeatedly waving her hand in my face. My thoughts were abruptly interrupted (thankfully). I raised my head begrudgingly,

“I’m here! W-what’s up?” Now I was flustered. I didn’t want Toby to ask where my thoughts were wondering to, but I kind of wanted to vent about my undying love for someone I’ve never actually spoken to and definitely merely infatuated with.

“I could ask you the same thing - actually, don’t answer that. Let me guess...thinking of your hubby?” Toby was the worst at taunting. She knows all of my buttons and definitely has zero shame pressing them and, quite impressively, does it so flawlessly and timelessly. 

“Okay first of all, he is not my "hubby". Secondly...you are correct. Toby it is a problem and I don’t know what to do!” I was now up off my bed and pacing around our dorm room. Nibbling at my nails - which just so happens to be a habit I dropped literally years ago and is suddenly back.

“(Y/N), stop being so hysterical! Loosen up, it’s normal to have a crush. But if you do need to loosen up about this I know exactly what you need to do -”

“-Toby, if you’re going to recommend getting wasted at a party to avoid my thoughts then NO.”

“I was actually going to say that maybe you should...talk to him?” 

“Well we both know that none of those things are happening because someone has to be there for you when _you_ get wasted and the latter is out of the question.” Toby shook her head in disapproval. She approached me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

“With all due respect, any “discomfort” caused by you thinking about him 24/7 is self inflicted then,” she paused, “because I think the only reason that he is keeping you up like this is because you’re too busy considering the possibilities of what could be.” I just stared at her.

“I’m not following…” Now both of her hands were placed on my shoulder, she shook me quite violently before continuing.

“Don’t you see, (Y/N)? If you actually do something about your massive crush on Steven, you won’t have any possibilities to wonder about because you’ll either be living through your fantasies or brutally rejected and then you definitely won’t be thinking about it anymore!” Toby grinned. Honestly, I didn’t know what to think. Toby has a point. I mean, again, sugarcoating is still not her thing, but still.

“Have I ever told you how wise you can be sometimes. It’s a little freaky I won’t lie, but a pleasant surprise none-the-less.” I returned the smile as she squeezed me quite unforgivingly. 

“Does this mean you’re actually going to talk to him!” I knew it was a rhetorical question, but I didn’t want her getting ahead of herself.

“Whoa, hold the phone. I don’t know about all that, but I will give credit where credit is due and thusly will say that you’ve gotten me a bit closer to maybe!” She frowned at my sarcasm.

“Whatever you say, Lover-girl. Anyway, Peridot and Lapis invited us to hang with them at 3, you down?” Toby let go of me and headed to our shared vanity. 

“Hmm, I’ll have to get back to you on that one. Where are we meeting up?” 

“...nowhere?” I think now would be a good time to mention that Toby is hopeless when it comes to lying. I can read her tone like a magazine and I’m sure literally anybody can. 

“Toby. What are you not telling me?” I strode on over to her, it was my turn to do the taunting. I ruffled her hair dauntingly.

“Nothing - important at least. Look, just let us surprise you! You deserve a break; thinking about guys 24/7 is an extreme sport and I would hate to disrespect the hustle like that.” She looked at me through the mirror as I raised a brow.

“Fine. And what do you mean "us"? Are Lapis and Peri in on this as well?” I queried. She turned around, stood up, and promptly placed her finger over my mouth.  
“Shhhhhh, if I told you that would defeat the whole purpose of a surprise, wouldn’t it?” I rolled my eyes and stopped prying further. Perhaps I do need to loosen up a bit. I mean, the best things in life happen unexpectedly, right?

You know how Toby is just killer at pushing my buttons? Well I think she just pushed the “self-destruct” button. 

~10 minutes earlier~

“Hey Lapis! Just to confirm, we’re meeting at your dorm and heading over together, right?” Toby said over the phone. I was really tempted to leave the college in my sweats and a hoodie but she recommended I “dress nice and not like a hobo”. I’m still quite confused, but this is part of my journey to “Loosened-Up-(Y/N)” and no more over thinking, so, I shall move on.

“Okay cool, see you soon.” Toby shoved her phone into her pocket, turned around, and raised a brow.

“...that’s the fit?” She muttered, very clearly in disapproval. I returned a look of betrayal,

“What? What’s wrong with this? It’s the 2 c’s! Classy and Cute.” I flipped my hair as she approached my closet and started fumbling through it.

“The only “2 C’s” your current fit is, is Crusty and Clashy,” I gasped “here, try this instead.”

“Hey! What do you mean Crusty and-” 

“We don’t have time for this (Y/N)! Quickly!” Toby interrupted and turned around to let me change. I stared down at the outfit; it was a black cropped fitted turtleneck with baggy jean shorts and a red, white and blue flannel to go over. It wasn’t anything "sexy" or "badass" but I appreciated she still tried to keep it somewhat my style. I quickly changed and glanced in the mirror. 

“Don’t fight me, aight? I didn’t have a lot to work with here.” Toby chimed in and promptly dragged me out the door with her - forcing me to hurriedly shove my shoes on.

Lapis and Peridot’s dorm was just around the corner from ours. They have been dating for around a year and a bit now. I met them through Toby who met them at a college party she went to one time without me. Sometimes I forget how confident and flamboyant she can really be at times because she went to that party entirely alone and came back with 4 new friends. I could never, but that’s why I have her as a friend.

Toby raised her hand to knock on the door but before she could, we were immediately met with a beaming Peridot - Lapis hurriedly rushing around behind her.

“Hey Toby and (Y/N)! Thank goodness you’re on time. Unlike some people,” Peridot flung her head back “maybe you should take notes Lazuli.” Lapis glared back at her as she walked up to the door. 

“Hey Toby, hey (Y/N). Sorry about that, I couldn’t find my portable charger because someone took it with her to her geek meet yesterday and didn’t put it back in its place.” Lapis gritted her teeth behind a toothy smile.

“I’ll have you know it was not a Geek Meet, it was a meet for the International Council of Mathematicians and Calculus-”

“It’s no worries, Lapis. How about we get going to...wherever we’re going?” I quickly interrupted. The only flaw Peridot and Lapis’ relationship seemed to have was that the Gods just so happen to pair 2 people who absolutely have to be right, and will fight for hours on end back and forth until one of them gives in - which is not an easy feed.

“You know what, you’re right. Lapis and I shall continue this later.” Peridot shot Lapis one last glare before returning to her natural, chirpy self. Lapis locked the door and we all walked over to her car.

“Can somebody please tell me where the hell we are going? The suspense is killing me.” I whined. All of them let out a sigh of annoyance in unison - which admittedly, was quite weird.

“It’s not about the destination, it’s about the journey. Now somebody pass me the AUX cable right now!” Toby chirped, earning a giggle from Lapis. Peridot promptly passed it back.

“Better put on whatever (Y/N)’s hype playlist is, she’s going to need it.” Peridot winked in my direction. Toby silently smirked as she shuffled her playlist.

“...Why would I need to be hyped up - what’s going on?” I pleaded skeptically. Lapis pulled into the parking lot of Starbucks. 

“Well you won’t have to wait much longer because we’re here.” Lapis turned around and sent another wink my way while unlocking the car doors. Everyone hopped out of the car weirdly joyfully, and I followed suit. I was honestly craving Starbucks. Maybe they were excited to surprise me with my favourite iced latte? 

But some sinking feeling in my stomach made me think otherwise, and before I could begin my train of over-thought, all my questions ended as we entered. I found myself go limp as I stared directly at

Steven. A barista. At Starbucks. 

They really fucked me over with this one.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it feels like it's dragging on with useless rambling about your personal life, but I promise things should start getting juicy soon. Build up is important!  
> Also, I checked through this quite hurriedly so I apologize if it's riddled with dumb mistakes. Okay see ya :-)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using Archive haha. I'm sorry if this is a mess and all over the place. Perhaps leave kudos if you enjoy? Any critiques you may have feel free to message or comment. Have a nice day!


End file.
